


Allura is horny on main

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, THIRSTY ALLURA, allura watches porn, always lock the door kids, traumatized mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Allura thirsts for her Cuban studmuffin.





	Allura is horny on main

One day Allura was horny so she found Lance jacking off in his room.

"Lonce, I want your thick meaty cock in my dripping Altean vagina!" Lance was insecure because his dick wasn't massive like Shiro's or Hunk's, plus he was a gentleman now. So he ate her out first, because a gentleman goes down on his lady.

"Ohhh, you're even better at this than the Altean men in the porn I watched and fantasized about," Allura moaned. Lance felt smug, especially when she rode his dick until they both came.

The mice, unfortunately, were traumatized and wouldn't look at them for weeks. Oops.

Lance and Allura learned a special lesson that day. Don't do it when there's mice in the room.


End file.
